Paralyzing Fear
by cooliochick5
Summary: Bruce has been injured during a mission and may never walk again. When Vanessa finds out she soon discovers that Dick doesn't know. What will happen when he finds out! Please review!
1. Chapter 1

It was about 11 pm and Vanessa decided to get onto . Once on there she noticed Dick's status was about the same thing that they had been talking about for nearly an hour:

'Have no idea were the 'rent is at, it's kinda late and he isn't answering his phone…hmmmm'

"Well that's weird," Vanessa said out loud, "He's been gone for almost 8 hours!"

Looking at the corner of the page she saw that Clark was online.

'Clark, do you know were Bruce is at?' she typed.

'Well, there…was an accident.' Clark typed back.

'An accident? How? what happened?" Vanessa typed back now freaking out.

'He was on a mission.' Clark wrote back simply.

'How bad is it? Does Dick know?' Vanessa asked.

'Maybe it would be best if you came over' Clark typed in response.

Now at Clark's house Vanessa was quick to ask questions.

"What happened, why doesn't Dick know, how bad is it, is Bruce ok?" she asked all at once.

"Vanessa, to make a long story short we don't know if Bruce is ok, he suffered severe damage to his spine, doctors aren't even sure if he'll walk again, if everything turns out ok." Clark said the last part quietly.

"Why haven't you told Dick?" Vanessa asked sternly.

"I don't know how he'd react to it, it could traumatize him, Vanessa you can't tell him either." Clark answered.

"Ok I won't." Vanessa responded as she left. Once she was outside the building she slipped out her phone and called Dick.

"Dick?" She asked when there was no response, "You know don't you?" there was a small whimper on the other end of the line, "I'm coming over!" Vanessa said closing her phone, Dick knew and she had to help him.

_**Oh no! Ok next ch is coming soon hope you liked it! I don't own anything!**_


	2. Chapter 2

When Vanessa stepped into Wayne manor the sight that met her eyes was unfamiliar; Dick was sitting in an armchair with the phone halfheartedly in his hand, he didn't look to the door were his girlfriend had entered he just sighed as the uncontrollable tears slid down his face once more, he closed his eyes. Vanessa didn't know what to do, say, or think, so she just watched her pale friend sigh and try to think clearly. Alfred entered the room and took Vanessa aside. As she walked she heard Dick whimper again.

"How did he find out?" Vanessa asked.

"The hospital called, that was unfortunately the first time I heard of the accident as well." Alfred replied.

"How long has Dick been like that?" Vanessa questioned glancing over her shoulder.

"Since we got the call, he won't say anything and refuses to move." Alfred said with a worried tone in his voice.

To Dick it felt as though the world crashed, he didn't know why, Bruce had seen worse than this. He came to the conclusion of the fact that Bruce might never walk again was what was upsetting him more then anything; he couldn't bare the thought of having to go out on patrol on his own with his mentor, his father, beside him making sure that he was ok, it was that very thought that made Dick tear up more as he forced himself to push that thought aside. He continued to stare out the window hoping the hospital would call back and say the Bruce was alright. He felt someone sitting next to him but he didn't move he knew who it was.

"It'll be ok." The voice said gently, so gently that Dick just had to cry again.

"It will be." She said reaching out a hand to wipe Dick's face. Dick turned around and hugged Vanessa tightly.

"I trust you." Dick mumbled as he sobbed on Vanessa's shoulder. Just then the phone rang.

_**OMG, who called is Bruce ok, is Dick going to calm down? I'll update soon, Thanks for reading!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Both teens froze when they heard the phone and waited impatiently for news of who called.

Dick and Vanessa fell silent for a moment until Dick began to shake violently as he lost control and the tears started to pour down his face once more. Vanessa rubbed his shoulders softly in an attempt to calm him down but made no progress. Vanessa sighed and closed her own eyes when she heard Alfred's voice.

"That was the hospital. it appears Master Bruce is paralyzed from the waist down, they are unsure if it is temporary or permanent at this time." Alfred informed them. Not knowing how to react Vanessa asked what Dick had been wondering.

"When will he be home?" She asked.

"They are unaware of that too but they did say that we can visit him." Alfred continued.

"I'll go back to my house if you guys want to go visit him." Vanessa offered as she got up to leave. She turned one more time to face Dick.

"Everything will work out somehow." She assured him then stepped out the door. Dick only nodded then followed Alfred to the car. He said nothing the whole drive to the hospital. Even in the waiting room all he did was sit and stare at the opposite wall until a nurse entered.

"You can see Mr. Wayne if you want but only one person at a time in the room please." the nurse said.

Dick slowly got up and followed her into the room. When he entered the room seeing Bruce made him too shocked for tears, he didn't want to move let alone see his 'dad' all bandaged up like this. But he force himself to hide his emotions and move forward to take a seat next to the bed. Bruce was unconscious but Dick wouldn't allow himself to cry, not in front of him awake or not. So instead he only sat in the silence for a while before whispering 'I love you dad.' and hurrying out of the room so the tears could stop burning his eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

When Dick got into the car he let a few tears that had been blinding him slide down his face. For some reason he didn't mind crying in front of Alfred, or maybe it was just for the time being, he simply didn't care. He knew his tears wouldn't help in any shape or form.

'Stop crying already, theres nothing you can do!' Dick thought to himself. When that didn't help either he simply gave up, 'Tears never hurt anyone.'

Even though they only lived fifteen minutes from the hospital, it felt like a two hour car ride. By the time they got home, there was nothing more Dick wanted to do but go to sleep and hope this was all a dream. But if this was all a dream, reality could be much worse. Finally at home, Dick dragged himself to his room.

'Stuff like this never happens to Flash,' Dick thought, 'He should be hit by a bus at least.'

Smirking at his own comment, Dick soon realized they were already home.

'And hell, maybe he will walk again, I just need to stop being to negative,' Dick added, "Good thing Wally wasn't here to see that."

"Hey, Alfred, do you think Bruce will walk again?" Dick asked, some how talking about the situation helped.

"I know he will." Alfred said, walking to the kitchen to get some cookies for the young boy.

"What makes ya say that?" Dick asked yet another question.

"Did Master Bruce ever tell you about the time he was struck by a bus and was also nearly paralyzed?" Alfred question.

"Oh my gosh, are you serious?" Dick question, a little freaked out.

"I am and you know what he did almost three weeks later?" Alfred asked.

"N-no."

"He was back on the streets of Gotham, arresting Joker and the Riddler like always."

"Wow, I never knew that, thanks for telling me Alfred." Dick said, getting up from the table and walking to his room. Alfred only nodded, maybe even cracking a small smirk at the memory. That same night, Batman also broke several bones and had to be out for yet another three weeks.

_**A/n: Srry if Dick is too O.O.C even Alfred.**_


End file.
